epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bits
Fire Bit.PNG|Fire Bit in EBF3 Ice Bit.PNG|Ice Bit in EBF3 Bits are a recurring enemy class in the , making their first appearance in . They appear as floating boulders with protrusions relating to their element; Fire Bits have small craters glowing with stored magma/fire magic, Ice Bits are dotted with spiky blue crystals, and Thunder Bits have a row of yellow crystals sticking out of their back. In Epic Battle Fantasy 4, the Fire Bit was redesigned to appear closer to the other variants, becoming a light grey boulder dotted with short red crystals. Combat Style Bits are generally weak enemies, serving as annoyances and support for more dangerous foes. They can usually sacrifice themselves to inflict moderate-high damage on the players, and cast basic to mid-level elemental magic. All Bits are resistant to poison and weak to bomb attacks. For more information, click the Bit's individual pages. Types Fire Bit EBF4.PNG|Fire Bit in EBF4 Ice Bit EBF4.PNG|Ice Bit Thunder Bit EBF4.PNG|Thunder Bit Diamond Bit EBF4.PNG|Diamond Bit Fire Bit Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 2, Epic Battle Fantasy 3, Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Fire Bits are the one of the two original Bits. They appear as black clumps of coal with small heat emanating from them. The appearance is changed in EBF4 to represent the bits as a new type of enemy. As result, the FIre Bit is a rock with large clumps of rubies to encorporate the design of the bits. Before EBF4, the Fire Bits only had a suicidal tackle that inflicts heavy fire/bomb damage to all players. The new Fire Bits can ram onto the players casting Fire and can cast Fire Blast as their suicide move. Both have a chance to burn. Ice Bit Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 2, Epic Battle Fantasy 3, Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The Ice Bits are also part of the original bits from EBF2 and 3. They are consistent throughout the entire series for their ram attack that causes a high chance of Freeze. In EBF 3 and 4 they have retain the signature suicidal attack that creates an ice blast that also has a chance to freeze the players. In EBF4, they cast Ice when whilst using the ram move. Thunder Bit Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The Thunder Bit is introduced in EBF4 as another member of the bit family. They retain the same attacks as the other bits using the thunder element. Their ram casts Thunder and their suicidal attack casts an Electric field around the player with a chance to stun. Diamond Bit Appears in: Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Locations ''Epic Battle Fantasy 2'' *Stage 12 (Giga Golem boss battle) ''Epic Battle Fantasy 3'' *Glacier Valley (Ice/Fire Bits) *Kitten Ruins (Fire Bits, secret Medal area only) *Volcano Peak (Fire Bits) ''Epic Battle Fantasy 4'' *Crystal Caverns Trivia *The Giga Golem from Epic Battle Fantasy 2 seems to be some sort of a fusion of Ice and Fire Bits. Fittingly, it can summon both types at will. *In Epic Battle Fantasy 4, the Bits are said to be pieces of the Crystal Golem that can move and act independently from the main body. *The formation of the crystals on the Thunder Bit could be a reference to Goku's hairstyle as a Super Saiyan. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes